


Balcony Talks

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover talks about his old team mate, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Not much tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clover finds Qrow on the Balcony.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Balcony Talks

“Too tired to activate your aura?”

Qrow’s eyes drifted up from the picture, looking toward the man in the doorway. Clover had the scroll open, showing Qrow’s face and his low aura level blinking red.

“Keeping tabs on me?” The chuckle that left was as sad and empty as those crimson eyes seemed as they drifted back to the photo in his hands. Clover didn’t miss it.

“Everyone needs someone to look out for them.” Clover slid his scroll away as he walked closer to the balcony Qrow sat on. “Even you.”

“I don’t know about that.”

Clover frowned, leaning against the railing his eyes staying on Qrow. But he didn’t say anything further, letting his eyes wander down to Qrow’s hands, the loose grip he held on the photograph.

“People don’t tend to stick around... it’s safer that way.”

Clover’s frown deepened with concern. He didn’t like that at all. The wording, the hollow tone in his voice. But he didn’t even seem to register it himself

“That’s not true.”

Qrow’s eyes snapped from the picture, boring into his. Wrong move.

“What do you know about it?“

Clover took in a deep breath, waking it form in from of him as he exhale. “A lot actually...”

“My semblance wasn’t always so controlled.” Clover looked over the balcony, over mantle. His eyes growing sad as he remembered his past.

“I use to have a partner, in the academy... we were on a mission and my semblance kicked in, the Grimm got the upper hand. She didn’t make it to the airship.” Clover looked toward Qrow, giving him a slight, yet sad smile. 

“She reminds me a lot of you, actually. Strong, doing what you think is right... you do what have to, to protect everyone else. Trying to prove yourself with every action even if you don’t have to.” He chuckled, looking back down to the railing. “You never expect anything back, you don’t think you deserve it.” 

His teal eyes lifted up, meeting Qrow’s own red eyes.

”But you do.”

Qrow looked away, guilt heavy on his features. He didn’t look up until he felt the others gloved hand surround his own, squeezing it gently. His smile laid soft against his features. Warm, safe and inviting. 

“You’re hurting.”

“I’m fine-”

“No, you’re not.”

Qrow stared at those pools of teal before he let out a sigh. Taking one last glance at the photo in his other hand. Tucking it away. 

“You’re right,” 

Clover’s eyes travelled over Qrow, letting out a sigh.

“Come on... We should get you out of the cold.”


End file.
